


Trials to Freedom (Act I)

by jossy96



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Act 1, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kirkwall, Multi, Rouge - Freeform, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossy96/pseuds/jossy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape the Blight, a young Hawke will need the aid of legend to save her and her family to reach Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials to Freedom (Act I)

I did not choose to become the savior of Kirkwall. But perhaps that is what I was born to do.


End file.
